


Metal fury legion

by Darthteddybear



Category: Codex Alera - Jim Butcher, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I had a really cool dream and had to write something down, I had just finished metal gear revengence so it was inspired by that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthteddybear/pseuds/Darthteddybear
Summary: I had a cool dream and wrote something because of it





	Metal fury legion

The blade impacted with Garvus’s chest like meteor crashing to Earth. The only thing that saved him from being severed in twain was the thick plate that covered him. However, the force of the blow lingered and sent him into the cliff opposite.

He crashed into the stone plateau, sending cracks across the vast surface like a web. His impact dislodging loose stone, causing them to slam into the earth below. The sound of the impact echoed outward rebounding off the walls of the valley and forming a vast crescendo sent echoing across it’s inhabitants.

Garvus used the latent air furies built into his helmet to zoom in on his opponent.

There he stood, the great war sword responsible for Garvus’s flight resting on his shoulder as if it weighed nothing. Knowing Alera’s current technology that wasn’t out of the question. Add some basic earth crafting and you had an easy bake recipe for producing weapons far stronger then they had any right to be.

Garvus scowled beneath his helmet, he recognised that design. It was one of those new high frequency blades that the R&D division had cooked up. Top secret stuff, the only reason he knew about it was because his brother was the head of it. Though that brings up the question, how did this nobody get his hands on it? The armour he was wearing bore no symbol of a house, so his first guess was mercenary but the man’s combat ability spoke differently.

_House assassin then._

The assassin braced his feet against the earth and propelled himself forward, utilising the Earth to launch himself via a pillar . Garvus’s enhancements started working overtime to calculate his next move. His cyborg body acted in accordance to his wishes, pumping nanites directly into his brain to increase speed of neurotransmission. The world slowed down as his brain acted faster than it should be able to, otherwise known as Augmented reality. Yet another invention of the legion’s R&D division, AR had only recently been prototyped. The prototype Garvus owned was a gift of his brother and was one of the 5 currently in existence. 

All other sound faded into the background replaced by the thrum of pumps. Garvus drew strength from the cliff and, using the same technique as the assassin jumped. Forming a pillar for more momentum. Garvus’s fury screamed under the effort of keeping up with it’s masters increased thought process. Moving with AR mode was an experience unto itself. Gliding through the air, no other sound apart from the dull thrum.

It was almost peaceful.

The assassin raised his sword to slash at the oncoming foe, but unable to call upon his earth fury for help made the attack slow and sluggish. The clash of blades was one-sided, Garvus’s increased speed made it far easier than it should have been to parry the oversized sword. Calling upon his air fury he somersaulted over the assassin and with another boost of air planted his feet on the assassin’s back and sent him flying into the cliff. The pillar that Garvus had used to launch himself began shifting, to form a large pike.

The dull thrum faded as the nanites stopped pumping and Garvus watched in real time as the assassin was propelled into the sharpened pillar. The body met the spike and was impaled the assassin convulsed for moment trying to escape but then fell silent. The spike retreated back into the plateau leaving the corpse to fall into the earth below, landing with a wet _crunch._

Garvus winced, that was a bad way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read my other stuff


End file.
